


Odcienie szarości

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [34]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Nie istnieje tylko biel i czerń.Tekst na temat 34 (odcienie szarości) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Gdy „fałszywa” Eleanor (słyszała to tyle razy, że sama zaczęła tak o sobie myśleć) weszła do domu, „prawdziwa” Eleanor siedziała na łóżku i czytała jedną z książek zostawionych przez Chidi.

— Mogę przekimać się na kanapie? — zawołała od progu. — Tahani nie przestaje nade mną jojczeć.

— Proszę, nie krępuj się.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, gdy „prawdziwa” Eleanor czytała, a „falszywa” ubijała poduszkę kanapy.

— Eli? — padło nagle pytanie Eleanor z sypialni.

— Eli? — zdziwiła się Eleanor z salonu.

— Wybacz, tak mówili do mnie przyjaciele.

— W porządku, może być Eli. O co chodzi?

— Jeśli to cokolwiek zmienia… Nie sądzę, żebyś zasługiwała na Złe Miejsce.

— Dzięki — „Fałszywa” prychnęła zmęczona i rozbawiona. — Nawet mnie nie znasz.

— Wiem o tobie wystarczająco dużo. Nie powinnaś spędzić wieczności w tym samym miejscu co Hitler.

— On tam jest?

— Tak… Nie w tym samym sąsiedztwie, ale w jednym z nich — odpowiedziała „prawdziwa” Eleanor. — Mówię poważnie. Nie zasługujesz na Złe Miejsce. Na Dobre może też nie… Ale na jakieś średnie? Powinno istnieć coś pomiędzy.

— Prawda?! — Aż zerwała się z kanapy. — To samo powtarzam.

— Tak. Nie istnieje tylko czerń i biel… — zaczęła „prawdziwa”, ale dokończyły wspólnie: — …są jeszcze odcienie szarości.

Po minucie ciszy, „prawdziwa” dodała:

— Kanapa jest niewygodna, zmieścimy się obie na łóżku, chodź.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
